The Day I Met You
by annabethcforever
Summary: A new camper is at Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth knows she is developing feelings for him, but they are brotherly feelings. This new "camper" develops other feelings. As he tries to create a wedge between Percy and Annabeth, the couple also faces another problem. A war is brewing. After the Blood of Olympus, but the seven are only 18.
1. Chapter 1 - Tiger

Chapter 1 - Tiger

 **First off this is my first story, and secondly I love both Annabeth and Percy. However in the later chapters some things will happen, and Annabeth and Percy will face a few bumps in their relationship. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **Annabeth's Pov:**

"Oh my gods what happened!?" I shouted. In front of me was standing a demigod that had just come into camp normal right? Yes, this happens almost everyday, but there's a little difference. First off he's my age so _18_ which is pretty old for a new camper. Second he found camp with no satyr, and third he's covered with blood!

"Someone get Will Solace out here!" I barked at the crowd gathered around the hunched over demigod.

Gods one minute I'm enjoying a relaxing walk with Percy, and then the next it's like all Hades broke loose. Seriously what the heck is wrong with this freaking camp? A few minutes pass until Will and Percy show up with a stretcher and medical supplies.

"Could you have taken any longer?" I shot sarcastically.

"What's wrong with Blondie?" Will laughed.

I shot him a glare, and it must have scared the crap out of him because he ran over to the camper right away. Will applied something on a large gash on the campers back, and he growled at him loudly. You think I'm kidding. I'm not. The guy turned into a brown wolf and started barking and growling at Will Solace. Great another Frank we have to deal with. Even though it was pretty startling seeing a brand new camper turning into a wolf, it was pretty entertaining to see Katie Gardner sprinting away from the crowd screaming, "WOLF!"

I cautiously walk over to the new camper. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Percy frantically flailing his arms in the air. Stupid overprotective Seaweed Brain. I got a little sidetracked with scolding Percy in my head that I hadn't noticed that the new guy had turned towards me. He had dark green eyes and short light brown hair. His black t-shirt was ripped to shreds.

I looked at him and said, "So Wolf Boy are you gonna eat me if I try to help you?"

He rolled his eyes and coolly responded, "No, that was an accident he scared me so it just on instinct, and it's Tiger by the way."

"Annabeth Chase," I replied.

Percy and Chris came over to help Tiger to the infirmary. I walked behind them, and then waited for Percy to come out from the infirmary. When Percy came out the first thing he said was, "Jeez Wise Girl the guys fine."

I glared at him and rolled my eyes. "I wasn't worried," I retorted.

"O.K.," Percy sarcastically replied, "Now come on lets go finish our walk before we give Tiger a tour."

I smiled and followed him down to the beach.

 **Tiger's Pov:**

It was about 12 o'clock when I got out of the infirmary. Thanks to the ambrosia and nectar the large gash on my back from the griffon that had chased me, and killed the satyr leading me was no reduced to a large scar. As I walked into the bright sunlight I saw the blonde girl who had approached me that morning. I jogged over and said, "Annabeth right?" even though I remembered her name. It was fairly easy to remember since it was a pretty rare name.

As we walked around the camp I observed her closer. Her princess blonde curls were back in a messy ponytail, with her beautif- I mean err- striking? Yeah striking. I mentally slapped myself for that one. I'm not saying she isn't beautiful because she is. _Gods Tiger SHUT UP!_ I shouted in my head.

I focused back on the tour. We continued walking around until we approached a cabin with a boar head above the front door. There were traps everywhere, and it wasn't the most appealing place to look at.

"Welcome to the Ares cabin," Annabeth sarcastically said.

"Wait a minute is this my cabin?" I asked clearly disgusted.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Annabeth laughed.

"You've got to be kidding I mean look at this place. Seriously my father can't be Ares right?" I shouted.

"You can't choose your dad Tiger," she mumbled. After that I shut up and followed her inside the cabin. The smell of body odor and hot metal filled the air.

"I thought the Hephaestus cabin made all the weapons?" I asked.

"Ares campers like to make their own weapons." Annabeth replied.

I nodded and followed Annabeth to an office in the back. When we opened a door I saw a burly girl with brown hair and eyes. She snorted when she saw me. On instinct I glared at her while Annabeth shot me a warning look. "Clarisse new camper," Annabeth calmly said.

Clarisse stood and pointed at me. I continued to glare when she said, "If you think you can walk in here, and be the tough guy your wrong recruit." She walked out leaving me and an angry looking Annabeth.

"Gods, Dutch you just had to make Clarisse mad didn't you?!" she yelled.

"How did you know my last name?" I stupidly asked. I realized immediately that that was a mistake because Annabeth looked like she was going to kill me right there. Her gray eyes turned into a dark stormy gray.

"WHAT?!" she yelled, "YOU JUST MADE CLARISSE LA RUE HATE YOUR GUTS AT THE MOMENT AND YOU'RE QUESTIONING ME ON HOW I KNOW YOUR LAST NAME?!"

"Uh yeah?" I replied quietly.

"Unbeliavable," she growled as she walked out of the room. When she closed the door you could hear her shout from outside 'Stupid wolf.'

Great I made the two scariest girls at camp mad at me. On the _first day._ What next?

* * *

 **So? What did you guys think about the first chapter? Thank you for reading and if you want some more tell me. I will respond to any message you send me, and I look at all reviews. See you later!**

 **-xXtremeXx**


	2. Chapter 2 - Goodbyes

Chapter 2 - Goodbyes

 **Hey guys! Here's Chapter 2 for you. I got good feedback on the 1st chapter and decided I should write the 2nd Chapter. Also a huge thank you to mi5hao, faniclover13579, and Daughter of Olympus 2 for reviewing, and a huge thank you to everyone who looked at the story. Anyways here's what you've all been waiting for CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

 **Tigers Pov:**

I woke to a beam of sunlight coming through a window. I threw on my camp t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and some gray sneakers. When I walked outside I saw that breakfast had just started. I hurried over to the Ares table and grabbed a plate of food. I offered some sausage to Ares, and sat back down. I had finished my eggs when I noticed a certain blonde was not at her table. I looked around questioningly before deciding to ask Thalia where Annabeth was. Thalia usually wasn't here at camp, but she had decided to quit the Hunters of Artemis recently.

"Hey Thalia, have you seen Annabeth today?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's by the gate talking to Percy," she replied.

After breakfast I started to walk to the gate. When I got closer I could hear shouting in the distance. As I approached the gate I turned into a wolf and hid in the nearby bushes trying to hear who was yelling. As I got closer I realized it was Annabeth yelling at Percy.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR LEAVING CAMP?!" Annabeth shouted.

"Annabeth I'm going to Camp Jupiter to go to college. You know they have a good marine biology program," Percy replied.

"Yes, but we already have plans to build New Greece. Why can't you just wait another year. We're only 18 Percy! Your not the only one who's waiting to go to college," Annabeth retorted.

"Annabeth, I'll still visit as often as I can, and I-I-I'll call you every night. We can still be together. We can make this work," Percy begged.

Annabeth sighed, "Okay, we'll make this work."

Percy's face lit up like a lightbulb. He hugged Annabeth and kissed her on the forehead. I sighed and made my way the arena for sword fighting practice. When I got to the arena I saw Clarisse waiting for me. I walked over to an armor rack and put on the heavy bronze armor. I also grabbed my celestial bronze sword. It was about two feet long and four inches wide. After pulling on all of my armor I paired up with Lane Smith, a stocky guy, from the Hephaestus cabin. He had a shield and a very high-tech looking sword. I got into my fighting stance, and we began to spar.

I swung at his torso, and he easily blocked the swing. He jabbed while I sidestepped. We jabbed and swung at each other until I finally hit him in the side. He groaned while I took the chance to knock his shield away from him and point my sword at his throat. He put his hands up and smiled half-heartedly. I grinned and lowered my sword feeling tired and worn out. I turned on my heel and walked over to the weapon shack to put my gear away.

"Nice job today Wolf Boy," a familiar voice called.

I turned to see Annabeth standing by the arena entrance. I smiled and bowed while saying, "Thank you m'lady."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and started to walk away. I smiled to myself and jogged to catch up to her.

 **Annabeth's Pov:**

After my walk around camp with Tiger I went back to the Athena cabin. I paced around the room freaking out slightly. Only slightly. The worst part was it was over the stupid freaking Seaweed Brain. I mean we've been away apart, but it has never been this long. He was going to be away for a whole year, and I would only get to see him a couple of times.

Just then my phone started to buzz. I looked over to see Percy's face appear on the screen. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Wise Girl just wanted to let you know I just got to the college," He replied.

I looked at the clock. Wow, it's already been six hours since he first left this morning. Well, I spent 2 hours at the arena watching Tiger. Then, there was lunch break, and the walk with Tiger, but still it doesn't seem like it took that long. Hmph, I guess since I was distracted time went by faster.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I've been saying your name for the past 5 minutes."

"Oh, sorry Seaweed Brain. It's been a long day."

"It's okay. Anyways you should come out here soon. Maybe check out the campus for ideas on New Greece," he happily replied.

"Percy I can't we're going to start building in a few days. I won't be able to fly out anytime soon," I said.

"Oh, okay," he said sadly. Then his voice became happy again as he said, "Hey, it's okay I'll be able to visit camp for a few days over Thanksgiving."

"Okay, sounds great Percy. Hey, I have to go to a camp counselor meeting. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too Wise Girl," he said.

I hung up and put down my phone. I walked out of the cabin, and towards the big house. That's when the shouting started.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER. Dun dun DUNNN! Anyways I plan to get the next chapter up by next Monday, and WARNING next chapter will probably be a short filler chapter because I'm really busy with sports this week. Oh, and before I forget I accidently made a typo last chapter and signed off as xXtremeXx, that was a mistake it's a name for another account. Anyways see you guys later! :)**

 **-annabethcforever**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Fight to Remember

Chapter 3 - A Fight to Remember

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm back sorry for not posting like I usually do. Anyways I will not be posting next week because I will be in New Jersey, and also a shout out to mi5hao, and fanficlover for following. I also want to thank a guest that reviewed they wrote a really nice review, and I would like to thank them for that. Now welcome Chapter 3!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the PoO or HoO series. I only own Tiger. All other rights go to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Annabeths Pov:**

I ran towards the front gate where everyone was shouting for help. There was a group of demigods riding hellhounds. There were about 50 armed campers keeping the demigods from coming in. A middle-aged man walked out from the middle of the hellhounds.

"Lower your weapons!" he shouted.

I confidently walked to the front of our small army. "Who are you and what do you want with us?" I demanded.

"I am Blake, and we have come to avenge our lord that you filthy demigods banished to Tartarus!" He yelled.

"And who is that?" I spat.

"Our lord Porphyrion," He said.

Everyone seemed to stop in there tracks. _Porphyion had demigod followers?_ I thought. We don't need another demigod army to deal with. That was bad enough last time.

"Leave now." I growled.

Blake's eyes turned cold as he drew his sword from his belt. He started to walk forward, but quickly stopped. I looked towards the trees trying to find what he saw. He started towards the trees when a brown wolf jumped onto him. _Crap. You stupid freaking Wolf!_ I screamed in my head. On instinct I ran forward, and the rest of camp followed my lead. I ran towards Tiger as he and Blake were fighting. I came behind Blake and stabbed behind his knee. He screamed in agony and collapsed on the ground. I rolled him over to see he had passed out.

"Someone tie him up and get him to the Big House!" I yelled.

Will ran over with rope and started tying his hands and feet. I ran over to help the others drive away the hellhounds and other demigods. Suddenly, I was rammed from behind by one of the demigods. I landed on my back. He wickedly smiled at me. As he stabbed I rolled to the side and onto my feet. I swept my feet out from under him. He landed face first, and I stabbed his back and quickly turned away. Knowing that I had ended someone's life was a scary thought, but in the world we demigods live in sometimes it's necessary. Sometimes it's killed or be killed. Actually that's pretty much all the time.

"Annabeth!" someone screamed. I turned to see a large man coming at me with a knife. He was to close I couldn't dodge him without be stabbed. I turned so he would just hit my shoulder, but as I waited there was no impact. I looked up to see that someone had taken the knife for me. I knocked out the man with the hilt of my dagger first, and then went to see who had taken the knife. My heart dropped as I saw Tiger lying on the ground. The knife was in his shoulder, and he was still conscious.

"Tiger. You idiot!" I growled.

"A thank you would have been nice," he mumbled.

"Shut up," I retorted, "Medic! Now!"

 **Percy's Pov:**

I hate school. My professor had assigned us a 20 page paper on ocean life, and it was due in a week. I've only been here for a day, and I already have a huge assignment! Worst of all I don't have Annabeth with me. As I walked back to my dorm I received an Iris message. Annabeth appeared in the mist. Normally I would have been happy to see her, but she looked frightened and she was pale.

"Percy camp's being attacked!" She shouted, "And Tiger was stabbed in the shoulder."

A flashback ran through my head. _We'd almost made it to the middle of the bridge when something strange happened. I felt a chill down my spine- like that old saying about someone walking on your grave. Behind me, Annabeth cried out in pain._

 _"Annabeth!" I turned in time to see her fall, clutching her arm. A demigod with a bloody knife stood over her._

I saddened at the thought it was the scariest day of my life. It was the closest I had ever come to loosing Annabeth. Even when we in Tartarus I never came that close to loosing her, and now camp was being attacked and the same thing could happen again only I could really loose her this time. It scared me more then anything.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"Tiger yelled my name and I turned and there was a man, and he tried to stab me. But then Tiger jumped in front of the knife, and-and," she said. I looked at her and I could see tears rolling down her eyes. I felt a pang of jealousy, but it was quickly overtaken by sadness that she had to witness that. Like I had to 2 years ago.

 **(A/N) Tell me if that's correct please because I wasn't sure.**

"Who was attacking Annabeth?" I asked.

She straightened herself and quietly said, "Followers of Porphyrion."

Frankly I was shocked. I had never heard of anything, but monsters following the King of Giants. A demigod had never followed him until now. I had to get back to camp I had to help.

"I'll be there in a week Annabeth," I said and waved my hand through the mist. I ran to my dorm and grabbed Riptide and food. I walked to the dock's and got in my sailboat I had bought, and set out for camp.

* * *

 **So how did you guys like it? Leave a review telling me. Have a great day and join me back again in two weeks for the next chapter! Bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Authors Note (Sorry)

**Hi you guys. So I have been getting some hate about how Annabeth is falling for Tiger. First of all, that is not the case anymore. A review from mi5hao made me think, "Hey maybe I should do Percabeth it would make it a better story this way." So I have a plan for Tiger, and that is why I put Percy's Pov in the last chapter. Now, it is true that Tiger has fallen for Annabeth, and I have decided he will act as just an obstacle in Percy and Annabeth's journey, and now that this is Percabeth I will add some obstacles for their relationship. WAIT! Don't go typing your hateful reviews yet! They will end up together in the end. I wouldn't have changed the story, but I think that's what the majority of viewers want. Hope you guys understand this change, and I'm sorry for the people who liked my first idea.**

 **-annabethcforever**


	5. Chapter 5 - I Love You

Chapter 5 - I Love You

 **Hey guys I'm back from vacation! Thank you guys that supported the recent change. Many of you did and I would like to thank you for that. One more thing before this chapter starts, I want to know what you guys want to happen to Tiger now. Please leave a review telling me what you think should happen to him. Now Chapter 5!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Annabeth's Pov:**

It's been a week since the followers of Porphyrion tried to take over the camp. Since then we've had groups tracking their group, and we've been questioning their leader Blake every other day. I walked towards the beach. Percy should be here in about 30 minutes. As I sat down on the beach I looked out towards the ocean. It's amazing how you can't see anything for miles, and how waves can hit the sand with such power.

"Hey Wise Girl," called a familiar voice. I turned to see my Seaweed Brain standing in the wet sand. I jumped up, and ran to his awaiting arms.

"Percy!" I exclaimed as he hugged me.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too Seaweed Brain," I said. We stood there for what seemed like forever until I looked up at him. He leaned down and pressed his salty lips against mine.

When he pulled away he stared into my eyes with nothing but love. "I love you," Percy said sweetly.

"I love you too," I honestly replied. We walked hand in hand back to camp.

 **Tiger's Pov:**

Gods it hurts. The blade had gone straight through my shoulder, and it was poisoned. Will said that this has happened before, and that the victim survived. I had hope, but I don't know anymore. I was becoming light-headed more often, and the ambrosia and nectar weren't helping. I hadn't seen Annabeth since the fight, and I could only sit in an uncomfortable infirmary bed all day. The only things I could do was think or sleep.

"How's he doing?" said a muffled voice.

"It's hard to tell. Some days he seems to be getting better, but then the next it looks as bad at it did when it happened," replied Will, "He's been asking for you you know."

"I know Will," the voice replied. My heart raced it was Annabeth.

"Go see him," Will said. There were a few seconds of silence before the door to my room creaked open. Annabeth's head popped into view.

I sat up quickly. "Lay down," she growled. I slowly laid back down as she sat in the chair across the room. "Why?" she mumbled angrily.

"What do you mean why? I saved your life!" I said.

Her head snapped towards me. Her eyes a dark grey. "I would have been fine. You've barely been here a week Tiger! You can't come in her acting like a bigshot because honestly you're not. So I will ask again. Why? And don't lie to me," She shouted.

"Do you want the truth?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied in a confident voice.

"I'm in love you. That's why." I said quietly.

She looked up at me. "Tiger," she said.

"Please Annabeth. I love you," I said.

"No, Tiger. I don't like you like that. I love you, but as a friend. Not in any romantic way. I love Percy, I thought you knew that. I'm sorry Tiger," she sternly replied, and with that she walked out of the room. Leaving me with a broken heart, and no one to help me get through the pain.

* * *

 **So hoped you guys liked the chapter. Tell me in the comments/reviews what I should do with Tiger. Sorry for such a short chapter too. Thanks, and I'll see you guys next time.**

 **-annabethcforever**


	6. Chapter 6 - When Life Gives You Lemons

Chapter 5 - When Life Gives You Lemons, Squirt them in Percy's Eyes

 **Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't posted on schedule. I've been busy lately with softball, and back to school stuff. Speaking of school, I think I'm going to start doing a chapter every two weeks instead of every week. That's too much for me to handle since I'm going to have a lot of homework this year for sure. One more thing before this chapter starts. I want to ask you guys if I should have someone end up with Tiger in the end, and who it should be. I've also figured out what I'm going to do with Tiger for the next few chapters thanks to HispanicThug. So shoutout to them, and let's begin this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I in no way own Percy Jackson of the Heroes of Olympus series. Even though I really want to. D:**

 **Annabeth's Pov:**

I slammed the door to Tiger's room shut, and power walked down to the beach. Furious, I kicked the soft sand into the calm air. Thank gods there was no wind or else sand would have gone in my eyes. I balled my hands into fists, and sat down in the sand. What would Percy do when I told him about Tiger? I just hope he doesn't kick the crap out of him. Actually… NO! BAD ANNABETH! NO VIOLENCE! I mean he doesn't deserve it, okay maybe just a little bit. But still Percy shouldn't go beating up every guy who says idiotic things, and he should know that he was her other half. No matter how hard Annabeth tried when she first met Percy, I couldn't help but fall for him. The Seaweed Brain had stolen her heart, and I had most likely stolen his. Yeah clichè I know.

As if on cue Percy came walking down into the sand towards me. He plopped down next to me, and smiled his signature lopsided grin. My heart immediately warmed, and I forgot all about Tiger.

"Hey Wise Girl," Percy gleamed.

"Hi," I dumbly said as my brain slowly started turning to mush as Percy wrapped his arm around me.

Percy stared at me quietly. "What?" I asked nervously.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ANNABETH?!" he yelled as he popped up from the sand.

I laughed loudly managing to say, "What?" in an amused tone.

"No smart comments? No calling me names? What's WRONG WITH YOU?" he screamed again.

I chuckled, and stood to hug him. "I don't know. WAIT! What if you're idiocy is rubbing off on me?!" I gasped holding back my laughter.

Percy smiled, and shouted, "That's my girl! Wait, idiocy?" Percy then began to pout. His expression quickly disappeared however when I hugged him tightly.

"I love you Annabeth," he said.

"I love you too Percy," I said. Percy took my hand and he lead me to his blue pickup on the outside of camp. He climbed into the driver's seat and patted the passenger seat beside him.

 **Percy's Pov:**

It was around 4 o'clock the last time I checked, so I decided to take Annabeth out to dinner. I knew nearby was a Olive Gardens, so I drove up to the small parking lot by the Italian place.

"Olive Garden?" Annabeth asked crossing her arms.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Isn't this place a little expensive?" she questioned.

I smiled and shrugged, and began to walk hand in hand with Annabeth into the restaurant. As we walked up to the front desk the young guy working looked Annabeth over smiling smugly. I stepped in front of Annabeth, and growled, "Table for two."

He rolled his eyes, and led us to a table in the back. The waiter arrived shortly taking our order. We both ordered Chicken Parmesan, and a Coke.

"Wow, Seaweed Brain. You are romantic," Annabeth teased.

"Anything for you dearest," I replied over-dramatically.

Annabeth laughed and said, "Dearest?"

I threw a crouton from the salad which landed on her nose. We were both still laughing when our food arrived. The waiter gave us a strange look, but said nothing as he placed the food in front of us. We ate our chicken as we talked about various subjects, and occasionally threw salad and bread sticks at each other. After we were done the same guy from the front approached us with the check. I glared at him putting cash into the container. He put it in his apron pocket.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered as she gestured to the other tables around us. They were empty, and I didn't see any other waiter around.

"Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Porphyrion will be pleased when I kill both of you," he hissed. We both jumped up ready to fight. We cornered the man into a corner. He slashed viciously.

I sighed and yelled, "Why does everybody decide to take there problems out on me. Seriously? You have a problem with the gods? Fine! You don't have to say, Oh no life gave me lemons. Let's go squirt them in Percy's eyes!"

The guy looked at me dumbfounded while Annabeth took this as an opportunity to hit him with the end of her sword. "Nice job Percy," she said as she leaned up to kiss me on the cheek. I blushed slightly, and shrugged. We went to my car after tying the blonde dude up with napkins. We threw him in the backseat, and started driving back to camp. I was still angry about him ruining our dinner. Why couldn't he just have waited until we got outside?

"Percy, I still had a great time with you tonight," Annabeth said.

I leaned down and kissed her as we pulled up to Camp Half-Blood. "O.K." I replied, "That makes me feel a little better."

"Good," she said, "I'll see you tomorrow." She walked off towards the Athena cabin, leaving me with Blondie in the backseat. I unloaded him from the back and flung him over my shoulder. I walked over to the Big House, and put him in the interrogation room with Blake. I sighed quietly as I walked to my cabin. "Tomorrow will be fine," I said as I laid down on my bunk thinking of Annabeth as I drifted off to sleep.

 **And that concludes Chapter 6! Thank you for reading this chapter. Remember to give me suggestions on Tiger, and I'll see you guys later! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - What If?

**OMG guys! I am so sorry I probably missed the upload again, but I have a good reason this time. My computer wouldn't turn on so I had to wait until it completely killed itself until it turned back on. So I am very sorry for that. I would also like to thank everyone who has checked out my story because this story now has 1,000 views! I know it doesn't seem like much compared to other stories, but for me this is insane! I would have been happy for only 100 views, but 1000? Wow. Thank you guys for getting me to this milestone. Even if you didn't like the story thank you for taking the time to check it out I really appreciate it. Now enough of the sappy stuff. Welcome Chapter 7!**

 **Tiger's Pov:**

Today I got to go out of the infirmary. It has been a week since I dived in front of Annabeth for the knife. I'm so stupid! Why would I think she would have had the same feelings I had for her just because I took a stupid knife to the shoulder. I should have known I had no chance against Percy. I shouldn't have told her.

"NO!" I heard a girl scream. I glanced over to see a 18 year old girl hitting a guy about the same age over the head with a lamp. She had black hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a orange camp t-shirt with jeans. The guy started to protest, but she screamed in his face, "NO! I'm done with you Jake! IT'S OVER!"

She walked away as Jake walked back inside his cabin. She turned the corner then sat down in front of the Apollo cabin. I walked over slowly, and sat down beside her. She jumped back startled, but then returned to her original position once she saw that I wasn't a threat.

"Um, are you okay?" I asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay?!" she yelled, "Sorry, it's just… I'm going through a breakup right now, and yeah."

"I know what it's like," I mumbled as Annabeth flashed across my mind.

"When did you breakup with her?" she asked.

"Oh no, we were never dating, but I told her I loved her, but she didn't feel the same way," I said immediately feeling sad.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she replied.

"I'm Tiger by the way," I said trying to change the subject.

"Hunter," she replied smiling now.

"So who's your godly parent? If you don't mind me asking" I said.

"Hephaestus."

"Cool. Mine's Ares." With that the bell for dinner rang. As we got up I saw Annabeth walk by with Percy. I sighed and trudged to the Ares table.

 **Annabeth's Pov:**

As I walked by the Apollo cabin with Percy on the way to dinner, I saw Tiger talking with Hunter Grayson. Good, now he'll leave Percy and I alone. I squeezed Percy's hand, and sat down at the Athena table.

After I gave my offerings to the gods, I hurried to finish my steak since Percy had said that we would go on a walk on the beach. Which was probably the thing we did the most nowadays. We never really had time to go out to eat since Porphyrion's army arrived at camp a few weeks ago.

We were able to get Blake to tell us where their main camp was located, and what their main defenses were. We've been keeping an eye on them ever since. After the first attack it seems as if they are trying to recruit, and have been trying to send spies into camp. However, all have been over 18 so it's been pretty easy to catch them since it's an abnormal age for a demigod to have just discovered a camp.

After dinner I walked down to the beach to wait for Percy however Percy was surprisingly already there. "Your early?" I asked. "I can be early when I want to be, " he said smiling goofily. I rolled my eyes, and leaned up to kiss him. After I pulled away I hugged him tightly putting my head into the crook of his neck.

"What's wrong Wise Girl?" he whispered. "Nothing," I said. "Annabeth, your eyebrows are creased," he said. _Crap._ "Okay, okay," I sighed, "I'm a little worried that a spy is in camp."

"Who do you think it is?" Percy asked clearly a little confused.

"It's could be Hunter Grayson, Zane Jacobson, or…" I said quietly. I gasped as I realized the most obvious answer.

Percy looked at me waiting for my answer. "Or it could be Tiger Dutch," I finished.

 **DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! Okay see you guys later I'll try to post soon. BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Filler Chapter Sorry

**Hello again! Now onto CHAPTER 8! I am really sorry I haven't been uploading there has just been so much stuff going on in my life with family and school. I haven't been able to find the time in the day, but if you have put up with it thank you so much for tagging along for this long.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own PJ.**

 **Annabeth's Pov:**

"Annabeth, why would it be him?" Percy questioned.

"Think about it Percy. He's 18, came with no satyr, and hasn't really talked to anyone besides us since the time he's gotten here," I explained. Percy still didn't look convinced. A million thoughts were racing through my mind at one time. It all made sense. No one ever came without a satyr. Monsters would be tracking them, and they would be killed because of lack of experience. Plus the fact that Blake also told us that their main focus would be us since we are the two most powerful demigods in the camp, and that the only other person Tiger had talked to was Hunter Grayson besides us.

"Annabeth we shouldn't jump to conclusions this fast," Percy said.

"Then who else could it be Percy? Who else?" I yelled.

Percy pulled into a bear hug and whispered, "Look if it bothers you that much I'll keep an eye on him. Okay?" I nodded and buried my head into his shirt. It seemed like we stood there for ever, until Percy decided to pick me up bridal style. I looked up to see him approaching the dock. My head snapped up towards Percy to see a smile playing on his lips.

"Percy, I swear to the gods if you do this," I said panicking.

"You'll do what?" he asked arrogantly.

"No kisses for a week," I said trying to stifle my laughter when I saw his smile waver.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me," I snapped and with that dropped me into the water below. I braced myself for the coldness of the water that never came. I opened my eyes cautiously to find myself in a bubble with Percy grinning. He started to laugh when he saw me look at him.

"Perseus Jackson, I am going to kill you when I get out of here," I said deathly serious.

"You know you love me," he said with a lopsided smile. I glared at him and turned away, but I turned back towards him when he started to whine. When I turned he gave me his big puppy dog eyes.

"That's not fair," I pouted.

"All's fair in love and war my dear," he recited in a british accent. I giggled as he tried to look serious and received a grin in return.

"I love you Wise Girl," Percy said.

"I love you too Seaweed Brain," I replied giving him another hug. He smiled, and he grabbed my hand. We both started to walk back up to camp. Macie a girl that just arrived at camp was waiting for me when I got back to my cabin. She was 13 and had light brown hair down to her shoulders. She was a sweet girl, but always got a little anxious around people she didn't know.

"What's up Macie?" I asked as I sat down on my bed.

"I was going to ask you if you could show me camp for a little while tomorrow since it's still only still my first week. I want to make sure I know where everything is just in case," she replied.

"Sure," I said, and with that our conversation ended. If I didn't mention before she's also really quiet and straightforward, but all thoughts of Macie disappeared as I drifted into a deep sleep. And with sleep comes dreams, however tonight they weren't good ones.

 _I watch as one silhouette walks into the holding chamber for Blake._

 _"They're getting closer Boss," the figure says._

 _"You don't think I know that already?" Blake snaps. The figure ignores his remark and starts to pace the room._

 _"She's a smart one I'll give her that," he says._

 _"Get your job done and we won't have any problems. I chose you for a reason, don't make me regret my decision," he chanted._

 _"Yes, sir." He walked out of the building and the dream faded._

 **Percy's Pov:**

Gods it's boring not having anything to do. I'm having a little bit of a lazy day. Or a lot. Annabeth is giving a camper a tour, Grover's going on a date with Juniper, and everyone else seems to have better things to do. Plus the Porphyrion followers camps have disappeared and they haven't been seen in days. So basically I've been wandering camp the whole day looking for anything to do.

After a while I decide to go check on Blake just in case. Annabeth said something about a dream this morning during breakfast. I zoned off when she started to explain it, but I remember her saying it had something to do with Blake. I walk in to the storage room staring at the collection of weapons and extra armor as I walk to where we have been holding him captive. It's a medium sized room with blank walls and a concrete floor. One of the Hephaestus campers even installed a prison door so it was totally secure if he managed to untie himself from the chair.

I looked through the door window I saw him sitting securely in the chair. Satisfied I walked out back into the open to find something else to do with my time. Which I didn't until I was tired enough to go sleep.

 **Thanks I know the ending was cut short I'm sorry. Gtg see you guys in a little. :D**


End file.
